Code Name: Mystery
Synopsis Lucas ([[Tony del Valle]]) is an S class agent of MIA and is a member of S group, a group of elite who are assigned to assassinate S class criminals around the world. After a failed mission, he was degraded and is on leave at the MIA for 1 year but after meeting Irene ([[Alexis Rodriguez]]) he gets clues of the reason behind the failed mission as well as MIA's secret that only the Venom group, a group of rogue MIA agents knows. Cast *'''[[Tony del Valle]] as Lucas Miranda / Code Name: Ares''' - ''an orphan who is taken by MIA to train as one of their best assassins to take down their long term enemy Venom Group, he is ruthless and cold and thus like a robot who don't feel anything when killing a person. He later got involve in a mission where he's suppose to protect Erin who is a MIA neurologist who is assigned to treat a rare brain disease that one of their targets have, he failed his mission for the first time as well as having emotions for the first time. Upon his failed mission, his rank degraded and thus on leave, during his leave he met Irene whom he reminds him of Erin. His Code Name is Ares as he is very ruthless when it comes to killing, he's like a killing machine.'' *'''[[Alexis Rodriguez]] as Irene Medina''' - ''an intern at Milli Hospital and Benjie's fiancee. She was a smart and happy-go-luck type of person that made Benjie fall in love with her. She was suppose to get married with Benjie when he died. Few years later, she is now a pediatrician just like Benjie and now owns her own clinic. She later met Lucas whom she met after Lucas came to her clinic with a gunshot, being involve in Lucas life she became Lucas's doctor and thus including the death of her own fiancee.'' *'''[[Karen Sterling]] as Dr. Jenny Alvarez / Code Name: Princess''' - ''daughter of the chief of MIA and a doctor at MIA. She is Lucas best friend and her first love is Lucas. She is jealous of Erin and Lucas's relationship but remain stoic about it as she was a "professional" at concealing her feelings.'' *'''[[Ronnie Natividad]] as Gabriel Miranda''' - ''Lucas's step brother who is the CEO of a well known jewelry company. After the death of his father and inherited the jewelry company that is suppose to be his mother, he became a cold hearted person that only wants money in his life. He hates Lucas as he blames Lucas's job for the death of his parents. He eventually met Irene and starts to fall in love with her and thus once again his life to become intertwine with Lucas.'' *'''[[Jason Hyland]] as Robin Padilla / Code Name: Mystery / Leon Samonte''' - ''a rookie MIA agent who is in Lucas's team. He is very optimistic and a genius. He idolizes Lucas and is often seen copying Lucas's style in fighting. He has a crush on Jenny. It is later revealed that he is Venom Group Captain's son and is assigned by his father to become an MIA agent in order to locate the missing USB that is taken away by them that contains a lot of useful information in order to take down the main branch of MIA.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Shirley Johnson]] as Celeste Herrera''' - ''Irene's best friend and a successful businesswoman. She owns a luxurious jewelry company just like Gabriel and considers Gabriel's jewelry company as her biggest rival in the jewelry industry. She dislikes Lucille due to her brat and arrogant attitude but most of the time it is considered as a comedic action.'' *'''[[Claire Madrigal]] as Dr. Lucille Ortega''' - ''Irene's fellow pediatrician doctor in Milli Hospital and the daughter of the director of Milli Hospital. She is a very short tempered person and is a very spoiled brat, but is very compassionate when it comes to children. Her first meeting with Irene was very bad as she is arrogant towards her but she later on become one of Irene's best friend and ally.'' *'''[[Nathan Burnhurst]] as Dr. Henry Alonso''' - ''a neurosurgeon who has a crush on Lucille despite her irrelevant attitude as he considers it as one of Lucille's greatest charm much to the people around him's dismay who called him "the blind lover". He is also Irene's childhood playmate in pre-school and Irene's first love.'' *'''[[Mike Gonzales]] as Miguel Savedra / Code Name: January''' - ''the most elite agent of Venom Group and the one in charge of eliminating Lucas.'' *'''[[Katrina Hyland]] as Audrey Medina''' - ''Aubrey's older twin sister and Irene's younger sibling. She is the reserved and arrogant twin. She wants to be a lawyer in the future'' *'''[[Rina Delgado]] as Aubrey Medina''' - ''Audrey's younger twin sister and Irene's younger sibling. She is the sensitive one and the outgoing twin. She wants to be a famous actress in the future.'' *'''[[Andrea Toralba]] as Miranda "Mira" San Huello / Code Name: Valentina''' - ''a former S class agent of MIA and a current S class agent of Venom Group. She specializes in poison and other use of drugs.'' *'''[[Jerome Pedrosa]] as Javier Delos Santos / Code Name: Hermes''' - ''a former B class agent of MIA and a current S class agent of Venom Group. He specializes in computer and the group's hacker.'' *'''[[Shim Lee Joon]] as James Manalo''' - ''Audrey and Aubrey's classmate, he is the smartest student in class and the whole 12th grade department and is currently a candidate for the valedictorian seat. He secretly likes Aubrey, even though Aubrey annoys him most of the time.'' *'''[[Zaido Inoue]] as Noah Vergara''' - ''Audrey and Aubrey's classmate and James's rival when it comes to grades, he is currently in 2nd place and is running for the valedictorian seat. He dislikes James so much that he even tried to date Aubrey as he knows that James likes Aubrey but ended falling for Audrey after Audrey caught him of his plans.'' Guest *'''[[Pearl Montes]] as Dr. Erin Madrigal / Code Name: Angel''' - ''a neurologist and Lucas's first love and vice-versa who died after being kidnapped by the Venom Group who is a group of terrorist and MIA's number 1 target in the blacklist. It is later revealed that she was pregnant with Lucas child when she was killed.'' *'''[[Paulo Alvarez]] as Benjamin "Benjie" Villareal''' - ''a pediatrician at Milli Hospital and Irene's fiancee. He and Irene were about to get married when he was killed by a member of the Venom Group after finding out that he was the long lost son of Renato, who is a former member of the Venom Group.'' *'''[[Andrei Jovovich]] as Renato Villareal''' - ''Benjamin's father and one of Venom Group's best assassin. After falling in love with a civilian and having a child, Benjamin, he changes his views in life and wanted to change his own life for the good of his family, but this dream of his didn't come out easily as he became a runaway of the Venom Group after killing some of Venom Group members when they tried to kill him. He was in the run for his whole life, until his ultimate death. Before his death he hid his family's identity so the venom group would not hunt them down when he's gone.'' Information